fairytailguildfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:AdiFire/Witch Grimoire 1
1= 700px |-| 2= }}|yes=class="collapsible"|yes col=class="collapsible collapsed"|}} width="100%" font face="Arial" ! style="font-size: 150%; font-variant: small-caps"| ---- |- |''Well... chyba na początku wypadało by napisać trochę o Witch Grimoire skoro to numer pierwszy. A więc jak pewnie wiecie Witch Grimoire to mój odpowiednik Sorcerer Magazine w Wyzwaniu Feniksa.'' Ponieważ jest parę rzeczy o których w serii nie wspomnę, a są one dość ważne tak se pomyślałem, że po prostu stworze "dopowiadacz" (tu czytaj: gazetke w której dopowiedzone zostaną ważne rzeczy z uniwersum Wyzwanie Feniksa). Więc co was czeka w numerze #1? Otóż postanowiłem zacząć od najciekawszego... HIERARCHIA MAGII ZABÓJCÓW W UNIWERSUM WYZWANIE FENIKSA* *''Owa hierarchia dotyczy tylko i wyłącznie serii Wyzwanie Feniksa. Nie ważne czy ktoś się zgadza z moją opinią czy nie, taki system będzie obowiązywał w WF. Spodoba się wam ta hierarchia? Luzik też możeta używać. Nie spodoba, też luzik xD'' A no i na wstępie pragnę zaznaczyć iż to hierarchia sił magii, a nie magów. Nie oznacza to, że użytkownik Magii Zabójców z 1 szczebla będzie silniejszy od niższych. Znaczy będzie pod względem magii. Ale liczy się siła jak i intuicja i doświadczenie. Przykładem na to jest fakt, że Laxus jako Zabójca Smoków, rozłożył Jurę (jednego z 10 Świętych Magów) pomimo tego, że ten załatwił zaledwie jednym ciosem Orge Zabójcę Bogów. |} |-| 3= }}|yes=class="collapsible"|yes col=class="collapsible collapsed"|}} width="100%" font face="Arial" ! style="font-size: 150%; font-variant: small-caps"|1 ---- |- | 500px Magia Zabójcy Bogów: magia pochodząca z oryginalnego uniwersum Fairy Tail, wprowadzona wraz z szaleńczym Zancrowem. Pomimo tego ten po iście epickiej walce przegrał z Natsu. Inny użytkownik tej magii Orga polegał po jednym ciosie Świętego Maga. Chelia natomiast zremisowała z Zabójczynią Smoków Wendy Marvell... Więc czemu do k*rwy nędzy to najpotężniejsza Magia Zabójców?! Dlaczego tak uważam? Otóż z bardzo prostych przyczyn. Bogowie to najpotężniejsze istoty w uniwersum Fairy Tail. Prostym przykładem jest sam Ankhersam. Istota zdolna dowolnie panować nad życiem i śmiercią. Przeklął Zerefa nieśmiertelnością i zapewne to jedna z wielu jego zdolności. Kierując się również innymi seriami anime, takimi jak Bleach gdzie to "Król Dusz" jest istotą bez której wszechświat mógłby się rozpaść, czy Dragon Ballem gdzie istnieją bogowie zdolni tworzyć (Kaioshini) czy niszczyć wszystko (Hakaishini) czy po po prostu móc wszystko (Zenek). Uznaje że to najpotężniejsza rasa, a więc magia zdolna ich pokonać też jest najpotężniejsza. Ale dlaczego? Czym aż tak różnią się Zabójcy Bogów? Otóż według mnie władają oni najpotężniejszą odmianą żywiołów (w kolorze czarnym) co czyni ich nieczułymi na wszelkie inne magie zabójców (tego samego żywiołu), a jednym żywiołem zdolnym ich pokonać jest hybryda ich własnego elementu. Chelia Bledny (która moim osobistym zdaniem nie jest jakąś mega silną postacią) po aktywacji mocy która może mieć w przyszłości, dała radę pokonać Dimarię Chronos Yestę, członkinię 12 Spriggana o zdolności zatrzymywania czasu i przyjęcia "boskiej" formy. Skoro Chelia będąc jedną ze słabszych postaci dała radę coś takiego to gdyby Magii Zabójcy Bogów postać pokroju Gildartsa, Augusta czy Acnologii to mogli by rządzić oni całym wszechświatem. |} |-| 4= }}|yes=class="collapsible"|yes col=class="collapsible collapsed"|}} width="100%" font face="Arial" ! style="font-size: 150%; font-variant: small-caps"|2 ---- |- | 500px Magia Zabójcy Aniołów: jest to moja oryginalna magia, która nie miała jeszcze przyjemności zadebiutować w serii aczkolwiek zapewniam iż odegra ona olbrzymią rolę w Wyzwaniu Feniksa. Dlaczego Magia Zabójcy Aniołów została postawiona na drugim miejscu? Anioły to istoty stworzone przez Boga z jego olbrzymiej mocy. Istoty światła nie będące ludźmi tylko czystą energią, duchami mocy. Mają oni za zadanie strzec ludzi przed złem. Toteż Anioły, istoty obdarzone mocą boską są według mnie jednymi z najpotężniejszych istot, a ludzie zdolni przeciwstawić się im są równie potężni. By jeszcze bardziej oddać zależność Zabójców Bogów i Zabójców Aniołów, Zabójcy Aniołów posługują się białą wersją elementów. Dodatkowo ludzie obdarzeni tą mocą zyskują specjalną zdolność. ---- 300px Magia Zabójcy Tytanów: magia autorstwa użytkownika Lukowskyy. Przyznam iż miałem problem z umiejscowieniem tej magii w hierarchi w postaci: Gdzie to wsadzić?! Well ostatecznie zdecydowałem się na umiejscowieniu tej magii egzekwo na drugim miejscu wraz z Zabójcami Aniołów i Zabójcami Demonów. Zabójcy Tytanów zyskują fizyczne zdolności nadludzi oraz władze nad żywiołami, a w ekstremalnych warunkach są w stanie wchodzić w potężne tryby czy używać teleportacji. Dlaczego miałem tak dużo problemów z wsadzeniem tej magii w hierarchie? Cóż Luk mówił iż chciał by jego magia była ekstremalnie najpotężniejszą, aczkolwiek nie do końca zgadzam się z tym, że tytan jest potężniejszy od boga. Więc jak? Otóż w moim uniwersum (poruszony epicką serią Shingeki no Kyojin) postanowiłem nadać zupełnie inny wymiar tytanom. Półludzie-pół istoty boskie. Toteż mocna 2 pozycja w hierarchi Magii Zabójców. ---- 300px Magia Zabójcy Demonów: czyli ostatnia z trzech magii z drugiej pozycji, stworzona przez Hiro Mashimę, magia służąca do Zabijania Demonów uznana również za magię egzorcystów. Nie będę tu długo wyjaśniał według mnie demony to upadłe anioły, a więc ich siła jest równa, toteż ich magię zabójców stawiam na równi. |} |-| 5= }}|yes=class="collapsible"|yes col=class="collapsible collapsed"|}} width="100%" font face="Arial" ! style="font-size: 150%; font-variant: small-caps"|3 ---- |- | 300px Magia Zabójcy Smoków: oto i jest najbliższa memu sercu magia dzięki której pokochałem Fairy Tail. Nawet w testach psychologicznych wychodzi, że to moja bratnia magia. Ale czemu więc dopiero trzecia pozycja? Otóż Smoki to najpotężniejsze istoty ziemskie. Bogowie, Anioły, Tytani i Demony to nadistoty ziemskie, podczas gdy Smoki to dawniejsi władcy ziemi. Potężne gadopodobne istoty zdolne do panowania nad żywiołami. Bez wątpienia magia o największej destruktywnej mocy w całym Fairy Tail. ---- 500px Magia Zabójcy Feniksów: moja oryginalna i w sumie główna magia używana przez głównego bohatera mojego uniwersum. Ale skoro to moja główna magia to dlaczego nie zrobię z niej super potężnej mocy, przewyższającej nawet Zabójców Bogów?! Otóż z bardzo prostych przyczyn. Bo to by było super nudne. Nie chce mega potężnej postaci która może wszystko. Chce by Dragneel był ludzki. Wygrywał ale i przegrywał. Walczył z problemami na swojej drodze. Chce postać, którą można rozwijać, postać z którą czytelnik może się zżyć. Dlaczego dorównują Zabójcą Smoków? Przecież smoki są silniejsze. Owszem i to o wiele. Ale feniksy są bardzo szybkie a w dodatku Zabójcy Feniksów dzięki swoim elementowym ciałom są praktycznie nie wrażliwi na ataki fizyczne Poza tym jak już pisałem kocham Magię Zabójców Smoków z oryginalnego uniwersum, a więc chce by moje fanowskie uniwersum znajdowało w niej odzwierciedlenie. Podsumowując potężna magia, której używanie jest dla użytkownika zagrożeniem ale i ukazuje mu wartość życia. |} |-| 6= }}|yes=class="collapsible"|yes col=class="collapsible collapsed"|}} width="100%" font face="Arial" ! style="font-size: 150%; font-variant: small-caps"|4 ---- |- |Czwartą i ostatnią pozycję w hierarchi postanowiłem dać istotą ludzkim lub zwierzęcym przerastającym znacznie ludzi ale nie dorównującym pozostałym gatunkom. 300px Magia Zabójcy Wiedźm: kolejna stworzona przeze mnie magia. Stworzona ona do walki z wiedźmami bądź czarnoksiężnikami, czyli ludźmi posługującymi się czarną magią. Forma Białej Magii wykorzystująca żywioły do tworzenia zaklęć. ---- 300px Magia Zabójcy Bestii: ostatnia stworzona przez mnie magia. Jest ona bardzo uniwersalna gdyż posiada wiele wariacji. Pozwala na przyswojenie zdolności wampirów, wilkołaków, gigantów, syren czy innych bestii. Oraz walkę z nimi za pomocą żywiołów. ---- Więcej Magii Zabójców na razie nie planuje ani tworzyć, ani używać. |} Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach